Static
, "Shock to the System"}} Static, real name Virgil Ovid Hawkins,Idem, "They're Playing My Song" was a Bang Baby and protector of Dakota. He would grow up to become one of Earth's mightiest heroes. History Gang Warfare When he was very young, Virgil Hawkins' mother Jean died helping the victims of a gang riot. Despite his small stature and quick tongue, Virgil was an honor roll student before his crime-fighting career began. He was also involved with several extra-curricular functions, most frequently helping his father Robert at Dakota's community center. Additionally, he and his best friend Richie Foley were inseparable. During his freshman year of high school, Virgil was bullied by Francis Stone. Virgil was frequently the victim of threats and beatings until a classmate intervened. However, this intervention came with a price: Virgil was to join his gang. While Virgil never gave any official answer (considering his natural hatred for gangs), the offer didn't imply an alternative was given. As a result, Virgil became involved in the gang wars of Dakota. The gang wars escalated to a showdown by the Dakota docks. Though Virgil was no imposing figure, his presence was necessary at the event. As fists flew in numerous directions, police lights shone overhead. While the gang boys fled in various directions, stray shots collided with strange canisters of gas, which detonated and enveloped the area. Virgil escaped seemingly unscathed, a claim few others at the event could make. Protector of Dakota He may have appeared fine, but Virgil's body had undergone a massive change. The gas from the Big Bang had charged Virgil's body with electricity. Using electrokinesis, Virgil was able to create a static field and manipulate the energy. After this discovery, he began to hone his powers. With Richie's help, the two agreed Virgil had to use his powers to protect people. They created a costumed persona, and Static was born. While Static set off to protect Dakota, the same couldn't be said for the other teens affected by the gas. Virgil's old nemesis F-Stop was present at the Big Bang as well, and developed pyrokinesis (the ability to generate and manipulate fire). Donning the name "Hotstreak", he began to terrorize Dakota -- until Static put a stop to his efforts. Hotstreak was the first in a long list of enemies Static would acquire. While several were teenagers present at the Big Bang, few posed true threats. Things changed, however, when Ebon, a former gang leader and now a living shadow, decided to make a "Bang Baby" exclusive gang. His first members were bird girl Talon and Shiv, a youngster who could generate light weapons from his hands, but he quickly set out to recruit more. Though Static was on that list, the hero opted out, and instead stopped the Meta-Breed's activities. Other rogues included Ferret, Slipstream, Replay, Puff, Onyx, Kangor, and hydrokinetic Aquamaria. Static idolizes many black superheroes in his world, such as Soul Power, Anansi, and particularly the Green Lantern, John Stewart. Static has traveled through time twice. In both incidents, he's crossed paths in events of his own life. The first time was thanks to the powers of Timezone, he and Gear traveled back in time, 5 years previously, to the night of the Dakota Riots, the night his mother was killed; in an attempt to prevent her death, he told her about what would happen, as well as his life as Static. Jean convinced him that she had to do her duty to save as many people as she could, and said goodbye to him, her final words to him were that she was proud of the way he's grown up. When he returns to the present, his father tells him that his mother had told everyone the night she died about how her little Virgil was a hero. The second time came while assisting Batman and Robin in Gotham City. While examining a machine stolen by a villain, called Timecode; it activated and Static was sent forty years in the future, where he met this era's Batman, Terry McGinnis, and had to help him save his future-self from Kobra. World's Greatest Heroes As an adult, Static was a member of the Justice League Unlimited and one of the Earth's greatest heroes. Static also has a wife and son, but no details are known about them. Static appears to have aged very little in the forty years (Static at this point is at least fifty and is in perfect health) that have passed; this could be because of either his inherent mutation or to whatever wonderful advances in medicine that have come by the latter 21st century. When Kobra's Leader was arrested, Kobra designed a plan to imprison Static and then negotiate a trade. They forged a holographic message from Gear so as to lure Static into Platform 247, where he was ambushed, subdued and imprisoned in a stasis field. As it turned out, the negotiation, however, was never in Kobra's plans, as they never intended to give up Static. It was but a ruse to provide their leader with an escape opportunity, while he was being transported to the exchange point. After breaking out, the Kobra Leader headed off to Kobra's headquarters to kill Static. However, Batman and Static's younger self broke in and took on Kobra's Leader and his soldiers. Static released his older self from the stasis field, and saw him single-handedly defeat a battalion of Kobra worshipers and their leader with a single jolt. Ten years later, the only changes for Static is that his hair has finally grayed and an outfit change (resembling his second outfit during his teenage crime fighting years). The aging Static is seen as a Justice League Unlimited member, and is still an active member by the age of 65 ("The wonders of modern medicine; 65 is the new '30'."). Along with other members of the JLU, Static experienced the distorted timeline created by Chronos. Static, along with Terry McGinnis, Warhawk, and the Elder Bruce Wayne are the only surviving members of the Justice League Unlimited. Static and the rest of the JLU helped the 21st century leaguers (Batman, John Stewart, and Wonder Woman) escape from the augmented Jokerz. He met the Green Lantern Hal Jordan during a time shift, and attempted to capture David Clinton with the other leaguers. During a battle against the Jokerz, Static accidentally fell into a random time portal. This timeline was undone when Chronos was defeated allowing Static to return back to his own time. Powers and Abilities Static is a human mutant due to the interaction of tear gas mixed with a mutagenic chemical. He has thus acquired the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. Super-Conductive Electromagnetism: Static's body can generate Raw Electromagnetic Energy, which he has learned to manipulate, control, to sense sources of electromagnetic energy, electricity and magnetism and administer as a range of attacks with a range of uses; he can charge devices (such as the Justice League's Watchtower) with electricity, and alternatively drain the energy from them into himself, magnetize and demagnetize metals. Static can hear Radiowaves meaning he can listen in on the police broadband and music stations, as well as tapping into the phone lines so he can make calls. Virgil/Static can choose to keep the electromagnetic energy that he currently holds in his body by controlling the Current and Voltage for whenever he wants to use it. Force Bolts: Static can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, administering large scale Static-Clings, generating shields and barriers and with a piece of wire he can generate a Nova-Burst. ■Electromagnetic Fields: Static generates an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. ■Electromagnetic Levitation: Static can cause objects to fly (metal is the easiest material to manipulate and wood is the most difficult.) ■Static Cling: Static can adhere most objects/people/Bang-Babies to surfaces and other objects, plus Static can magnetize surfaces. ■Taser Punch: an electrified punch administered during combat to send opponents flying, similar effects to a Taser Gun. ■Electromagnetic Displays: Electromagnetic Light Displays that Static can shoot into the sky in the forms of pictures and words. With more power behind it, Static can make these into Electromagnetic Nets and/or Cage. ■Electromagnetic Shields and Barriers: shields and barriers that Static can generate with Electromagnetism to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. ■Ball Lightning: named after Ball Lightning, the weather phenomenon. Electromagnetic Energy compressed into a large ball and thrown at targets; an offensive maneuver in a combat situation. ■Nova Burst: so far seen only in Bad Stretch, an attack of light and electromagnetic force run through some normal wire, to blind them for a short while. ■Electromagnetic Pulse: knocking out all local electrical devices. ■Resistance to Mind Control* Amplified Electrical AuraIdem, "A League of Their Own" * Electromagnetism * Electromagnetic bolts * Electromagnetic levitation * Static Cling * Taser Punch * Ball Lightning * Nova BurstIdem, "Bad Stretch" * Electromagnetic pulse * Enhanced hearingIdem, "Aftershock" In addition, he also gained immunity to mind controlIdem, "Attack of the Living Brain Puppets" and electrocution.Idem, "The Big Leagues" Like other electrokinetics (such as Livewire), his powers could be temporarily negated, or "shorted out", when he came into contact with water.Idem, "Winds of Change" Static did not rely heavily on gadgetry. Richie made him Zap-Caps, tiny "grenades" of electromagnetic power that could be used when Static was shorted out, Richie also made him the Static Saucer, a disc Static could use to transport himself on. Before that, he used garbage can lids. Idem, "The Breed" Background Information Static was based on an idea Dwayne McDuffie had in the 1980's, when he was working with Marvel Comics. He was included in the main Milestone roster upon its founding in 1993. Envisioned as a African American, teenaged version of Spider-Man, Static proved to be a popular title, running for 45 issues before Milestone Media ceased publishing comics. The surprising success of the Static Shock cartoon renewed interest in the original Static comic book. In response, Milestone via DC Comics published a 2001 miniseries, Static Shock: Rebirth of the Cool, a sequel to the original series. Recently, Static has crossed over into the main DC comics universe (with a costume very similar to the one he uses here) and has become a member of the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans initial series writer, Geoff Johns, wanted Static to join for several years, but it took a lot of red tape to clear. Virgil Hawkins shares his name with Virgil Ovid Hawkins, the first African American to attend law school. This was unknown to the writers at first, but Static gained the middle-name Ovid when they found out. Virgil Ovid Hawkins was in turn named after poets Virgil and Ovid. Appearances * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Footnotes External links * * Category:Bang babies Category:Batman Beyond-era characters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Milestone characters